


This Could Be Our Song

by apatternedfever



Series: One Girl Revolution [the Michelle Westen verse] [3]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Finn Glenanne, Michelle Westen, Rule 63, Shared Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment of happiness with Michelle and Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you love when your AUs spawn off into AUs? Yeah, somewhere along the way the Michelle verse split into two: the one where just the Westen siblings are swapped, and the proper 63verse where Sam and Fiona are swapped too. Obviously this one's the latter.
> 
> This was written for a prompt but I have no idea what it was anymore.

She sings in the shower, but only when he puts the radio on loud enough that she can hear it in the bathroom. He doesn't do it often -- because neither of them are comfortable not being able to hear what's going on around them, and because when he does it too often, she starts specifically waiting for him to leave to shower, and that's just no fun for either of them -- but once in a while, he will.

Because when she climbs out of the shower, tower wrapped around her hips, she'll roll her eyes at him, but she'll still be humming. She keeps humming even after he distracts her from dressing, after she gets out of bed again, after she goes on to whatever she had to do with her day.

He's not allowed to call Michelle sweet -- that was banned long ago -- but if the thought sometimes crosses his mind while she's humming an old song, wearing his shirt and cleaning her guns? She never has to know.


End file.
